who take's 13 hours to answer a call for help?
by dp 4 gk
Summary: yes,yes its been up before but this is my one that i've got a beta with and it's now an M for later chapters
1. prologue

Prologue

"GO NOW!"

They were running around so fast, you couldn't tell what was what, or who was who. It was just a mess. Orders being frown around like tennis balls on tennis court.

"You lot go east!" He spat, they did as he bided them to do. He turn to look how the west defense was doing, unfortunate they weren't doing much better, then the east, which was doing abysmal. He then noticed out of the corner of his eye, that a whole group that he had told to help the west side was now going to wards the east. He fined the smallest in the group of troops and picked him up, in seeing this, the rest of the group stop to see what was going on. He held his victim face close to his.

"No they go east, not you, "He paused for dramatic affect, "You go west, you all got that."

He turned his head to look at the rest of them, who seemed to want to be anywhere but where he gazed.

"Sir," the smallest creature said in a small and timid voice, the tall blond haired man turned his head back to look at his subject. "Which way is east and which way is west?" Although it was an innocently asked question, there couldn't have been a worse time to not know your east from your west. To be honest the king did not have the time, or the patience to explain.

"Oh, never mind." After that, when he order the canons to be fired, there was only a few words that could be heard over the screams and booms. The last being, "fall back .NOW!"

It was too late; there was only one person for it.

Hi, I know what your thinking, didn't she put this put a week or so ago. It's a long story, lets just say i didnt have a beta then i did then i didnt but now i have so i have to say a big thank you to jessi girl18024 for being my beta.

Now about this part of the story don't worry if this doesn't make sense right now it will hopefully in the next couple of chapters. So tell me what you think bout this new one, in a nice way plz.


	2. Chapter 1

_**i dont own the labyrinth or its charcters.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

_Sarah was sitting, waiting in a café, she'd been waiting for, "oh, how long it had been now," she thought as she looked at her watch. Like she had been doing for the last 3 hours every 10 minutes, well that was for the first hour, then for the second she started looking every 5 minutes, then on the last hour, even though it seemed like an age for Sarah, it was every two minutes._

_Life was whirling around her, as it had been doing the last year. She was way over her head, she'd left home in the hopes of finding a good job in New York but she soon found it was a lot harder than it looked. Now the bills and mortgage were just getting to be more and more of a worry, with the lack of acting jobs for her, she had always wanted to be an actress all her life and even now at the age of 21 she was still wanting. She wasn't going to sell out, she told her self. She wasn't going to be put on the casting couch. She had some pride. Even if she had been waiting for some director, who was making a low budget advertisement for soup._

_Sarah knew that if she had showed herself that, she probably wouldn't have to be sitting there alone waiting for Mr. what's it face, but she also knew that she'd never be able to look at her self in the mirror again. Counting all the numbers of tables and chairs, and cups and pitchers, now became her pastime, But she soon wished that she hadn't. There were 13 of everything. And even though she hates to do it, She started to think about him_. She hadn't thought about _him_ in 4 years, because every time she did she'd get a big lump in her throat and a weird feeling in her stomach and then she couldn't breathe because of the regret, of what she wasn't really sure, but she had a good idea. She hated feeling that way. She felt like some how she was betraying her little brother, Toby. But all the same, she started thinking about him. Jareth. The goblin king.

Sarah eyes were filled with longing and sorrow, as she drifted to the one time she and Jareth where together and he acted like a gentleman, the only time he did in her presents, anyway. The ball he had sent to her in the crystal balls. She was looking for him as he was the only familiar face she would have known, good or bad. No one likes to be alone at a party; she use to tell her self was the only reason she was looking for him. At the time it had frightened her, as she was so younger being put in an adult world, even if she was mature for her age, she thought to her self with a slight smile, at the sarcasm in the statement. But now that she was older she could understand a lot more, she had realized a lot, much too late, and because of this she had a lot of doubt about him, as she couldn't change the way she behaved to see what Jareth would have done or what would or could have happened..

Sarah drifted back to the image of her in the ball, she had found Jareth through the mass of people, and they had started dancing, she almost hoped that it had never ended. But it wasn't for long, as the guilt started to consume her thoughts, and in turn the hatred of him for making her feel that way.

She looked at the clock one last time, there was no way the director was coming she had final decided. She walked out of the café, without pay the bill_. I did say that jobs were slow, didn't I?_

Sarah was feeling as bad as you could imagine. She went into the kitchen; there was unread letter on the table. Sarah knew exactly what they'd say

_Dear Miss Williams,_

_Due to your unpaid payments, you will be evicted from your home at (_what ever time they had decided) _on (_what ever the date was) _this is unless you pay the sum of (_how ever much she own, she lost count after £3500) before (the date which would be impossible for any on to find that amount of money in the time given). _This is an indefinite if there are any questions then you may call this number _(what the number would be) if_ there any questions._

_Yours faithfully _

_The taxidermies of New York_

Sarah had been trying to muster up the strength to open that letter for a week. Today was her last hope, she thought that if she had gotten the job today that she meant have had enough time to be paid and pay the taxidermy back. She felt the despair that you feel; when someone you love has died. Only she wasn't losing anyone, just her house.

Sarah walked over to the table, almost as if in a trance, as if she wasn't doing it but someone else was and she was watching them. She felt a major feeling of dejavus as she open the letter. It was just as she thought she was going to be evicted on that Friday. Sinking into the nearest chair Sarah felt queasy and even thought she didn't remember picking up her phone or even dialing, there was a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" There was a slightly familiar voice on the other end of the line. Sarah knew the owner of the voice, it was it her step-mother, Karen, but she didn't sound the same as she used to when Sarah would call, and her voice was sounded as if she'd been crying. Sarah, not long after her trip to the Labyrinth decided that her step-mother wasn't that bad and it wasn't her fault her mum and dad broke up. She also realized it must of been hard for her step-mum to come into a family that knew one anther and that she herself hadn't made it easier on her step-mum. Don't get me wrong, at times Sarah still hated her, but who doesn't hate there mother at time, but Sarah came to realize that her dad loved Karen and it wasn't as if her real mum was unhappy, she had a new life and Sarah could see her when she wanted.

"Mum," Sarah voice was so quite that she was surprised that her step-mum heard it.

"Sarah, this isn't really the time dear." She didn't seem cross, just worried.

"Mum I need your help……."

"Sarah, listen this really isn't the time, Toby isn't well."

Sarah heart fell, she loved her bother more than life it self. She forgot all about her money problems.

"What's the matter with Toby? Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know, Sarah, I don't know, he's in hospital, the doctors don't know what's wrong with him, all they know is that it's not good. His heart," There was a pause whilst Karen was trying not to cry. "His heart rate is too fast one minute and the next too slow. And his body can't cop. They put him on life support."

"Oh." Sarah couldn't think of anything else to say. Her step-mother was crying, Sarah felt it was all her fault some how, as if she could of done some thing.

"What are we going to do, what if they say there's no point keeping him on there, oh what we going to do, tell me, tell me, TELL ME?" Karen was screaming at this point.

If Sarah hadn't felt like it was her fault, she defiantly did now. "I don't know, I'm sorry, so, so sorry." Sarah had to almost shout over her step-mom crying. After that she put the phone down. She had never felt the way she did now, she felt, no she knew it was her fault. Of course that wasn't true; there was nothing she could have done, her rational side was telling her.

Walking into the hall way Sarah had no feeling in her body, she was numb, but for the hatred, hatred at the world for being so unfair, and hatred at God. Hatred at life it self, at Jareth. Jareth, what did he have to do with it? She was so depressed she didn't know what's she was doing, Sarah started screaming at the top of her lugs, to the gods them self's. She started hitting the walls, she felt nothing. The only words that could be made out were 'why', 'help', 'wish', 'Jareth'.

After awhile her throat was sorrow and her arm bruised. She fell to the floor, there are very few things a writer can't find words for but the way she felt was one of them.

She stayed there and cried; till there was no tears lift to cry. 12 hours had past wilts she stared at the wall, Sarah final got up and walked into the bath room. She started the water running in the bath, and got into it. Her thoughts wear swirling around her, all about her bother, he was only 6 years old and it wasn't fair. Maybe if she wasn't around then, then, then he, then he. She couldn't think of what would be different, she knew her rational side was telling her that nothing could be different, it wouldn't make a slightest difference to her bother if she was died or alive. She had been searching for a reason to take the pills she had in her hand, which she had gotten from the bath room cupboard. And she had just found it, it wouldn't make a difference to her bother or anyone else, all it would mean was that her parents wouldn't have to worry about her and could concentrate on Toby. So it was the right thing for her to do, to take the pills.

That was it and she was lying in her bath. Eyes closed. Not breathing.

* * *

same story as last time. this one been beta so, it should be better and i thank you for reading. tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

**ok so you know the it but it has to be said- i dont own the labyrinth or its charcters. yes if your think that this has been here b4 but ive got a beta know so a big thanks to **

**jessi girl18024, plus the story it now an M because i find out or so my mates say that i good at the kiss and lemons and which will be in her later on.**

**thanks for reading**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Sarah…..Sarah…Sarah wake up!"

The voice was soft and calm, caring but still with the uncertainty that Sarah would ever wake. It was a whisper that would have been a scream if it was anyone else, who had been trying to wake her.

Sarah opened her eyes as if she had just waked from a pleasant sleep. She blinked back the sleep from her eyes. Sarah looked at the person sitting at the end of her bed; it took her a few seconds to realize who it was. She sat up very quickly. She had no idea as to what had just happened, there were so many questions in her head, did she take the pills, was Toby ill, did she dream it all, was she going mad? And if not then who saved her and how did she get into bed? It couldn't of been him, why would he do that and most of all if he had saved her what did he want in return.

"Jareth?" She whispered in non belief, as if she was questioning if it really was him or maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her.

"Hello Sarah."

For a moment Sarah couldn't find her tongue, she tried hard to put on a face of indifference, even if she was more confused then ever. She sorted her thoughts enough to ask the one question that was most important to her and that she need to know right now.

"What are you doing here?" Jareth looked calm, regal and in total power, as Sarah remembered him to be; she watched as he got up from his seated position on her bed and started to pace around her, but never taking his eyes of her. As if he was studying her, trying to sum her up, work her out as if she was a math problem. But some how she felt that he wasn't ever really looking at her but through her. As if into her soul. It gave her the creeps. Jareth walked to where he had been sitting when Sarah had first open her eyes, and sat back down. She felt the sheets tighten slightly on her as he sat on top of them. She become in the second terrible aware that he was sitting on _her bed_, _in her bed room_ and that she was wearing a nightly now, one that she hadn't been wearing in the bath. The horror of what could have happened and what he could be there for flashed across her face. But she wasn't able to dwell on the matter for long.

Jareth broke Sarah's line of thought by answering her question, "Saving you."

He said in such a way that chilled her to the very bone. He smiled like a chaser cat, and then it changes suddenly to a somber smile and a hint of confession. Sarah had on her trip to the labyrinth found it seemly hard to keep up with his mood changes and it still seemed that his emotion could change like the wide.

"Sarah why?" He said it so softly that Sarah could hardly believe that it was the same goblin king she had meet the last time. She had no way of telling if he was genuinely concerned or if he was just putting an act to get what ever it was that he wanted. As all the emotion which you would imagine to see in some one eye's to tell you if they were lying or not, was hided behind a cruel mask. Sarah automatically knew what Jareth was referring to; he was asking 'why', why she wanted to die.

"I don't know." She was telling the truth she had no idea why she did what she did, it didn't make sense, as nothing would have changed. She watched as Jareth got up and walked over to the widow and looked at the empty street, it had been raining for some time. Jareth turn around and started looking Sarah in the eye, so she couldn't look any where but in his eye. She wanted to turn away but she couldn't. He looked confused at first, as if he was trying to work out if she was just saying that so she wouldn't have to tell him the truth.

"Tell me."

He asked as if it was just out of concerned, as if he really wanted to know, but when Sarah did not answer she saw his facial expressions go from indifference to anger. "TELL ME!" This was the first time that Sarah had seen any real emotion from him. And she wasn't sure she like it one little bit, he had never once when she was in the underground raised his voice to her. For a second Sarah thought that she seen some thing else in his eyes, but as soon as it came, it was gone. Sarah got out of bed and walked over to the widow to the side of Jareth and stared out the widow, as she searched for an answer in her mind, almost as if she was questioning why she had done what she did, she whispered. "Toby."

Jareth, almost before Sarah had finished say Toby's name asked, "What's wrong with Toby?"

"What do you care?" Sarah hadn't though about what she was going to say, it was an instant reaction, like when the school bully asks you what wrong, you know that only reason there asking is to make you feel worse, so you get cross at them and spit out a cruel line to make them leave.

Jareth didn't replay, will don't probably. He started off sounding cross and was going to say why he cared, but when Sarah turned to look Jareth in the eye he could continue after the first word.

"I…..um….I….." Jareth didn't look away then it was Sarah who turns to look out the widow again, _he had looked as if he was going to say something else, but why would he care. _Sarah thought to her self. Jareth had looked hurt from her world more so then she would have imagine and she hate make people feel bad, especial as she knew all to well what it felt like.

Sarah turn to look at Jareth but she couldn't meet his eyes for being as amend of hurt him, a person who did get hurt easy.

"I'm sorry."

Jareth said nothing. For a moment nothing was said between them. Sarah felt that she could no longer cope with the situation, with out a drink that is. She started to walk to her bedroom door. Her head was spinning with all types of things, _was this just a cruel mind game, or was there some thing else going_. She couldn't see why if it wasn't to toy with her, why he'd be there.

She went to move her hand to open the door as Jareth started to walk toward her. The door was locked, Sarah instantly turns around with a look of pure rage on her face, but as Jareth walked closer toward her, her facial expression turn to one of uncertainty. He seem to have no idea of personal space, which was a thing that Sarah had always had a problem with in real life, in play it was different. In real life she felt uncomfortable when she went out with boys especially when they would try to get close to her. She would instantly look the other way or walk the other way to which she had been doing. It explains why a lot of relationships didn't work with perfectly nice boys.

She had told people it was because they just weren't her type, but deep down she new that wasn't true, it wasn't something she could put her finger on, but something always felt a miss when a boy would get close to her. But now she didn't feel alarmed that Jareth was in her personal space, but that he had locked the door and she still didn't know what he was doing there, Jareth stop when Sarah started to speak by which point he was only 15 cm away from her.

"Jareth, what do you want. You know I'm not the little girl you meet last time, am not anyone's fool, not any more."

Jareth looked at her for a second, she turn to try and open the door again.

"No, you're not Sarah," she turned to listen to what he had to say. "You just tried to kill yourself, over something which you don't even know what it is." His voice was cool and calm, which made it all the more cruel.

Sarah moved past him and walked to the other side of the room. Standing there for some time with out moving, then, suddenly she turned back around.

"You think you know me. But you have no idea!"

"I think the same can be said about you my dear Sarah, you think you know me and my powers and the way my mind works, you think you know how everyone mind works. That was always your problem."

Sarah turned back around so that her back was facing Jareth, before replying "I know all I need to know about you Jareth. And I know enough to know that you never do some thing, for someone else with out there being your own reason behind it."

Jareth walked around her to look her in the eye. He just looked at Sarah for a moment. He was thinking, about what Sarah couldn't tell, probably how to punish her for such a remake, she braced her self mentally for the cruel words that would come out of his mouth, as he opened it to speak. But instead he just bowed lock of hair off his face. Sarah watched as he walked closer to her and as he walked to the side of her. But as she did not turn her head, of fear that his face would be next to hers and there noses would be touching if she was to turn. Jareth was soon out of her peripheral vision and so she didn't see him hover for a second as if deciding to say some thing or not. In the end he decide not to and to walk to the door and open it.

When Sarah heard the door open she quickly turned to see what he was up to. Jareth was standing, holding the door open and gesturing for her to walk threw. Sarah decided to play along and walk threw the door. After she walk threw and Jareth had shut the door she turn and asked "What the hell was that about?"

"You wanted to go out the door, didn't you?" Sarah didn't answer. "So I opened for you. As it seemed that you were incapable of realizing that you door was locked."

"Will I didn't lock it, so how the hell was I meant to know it was going to be locked? Or that you hadn't magically kept in shut."

"The doors lock was from the inside, dear Sarah. And it is only a slid in lock, so you could have opened it, had you don't been in such a temper."

Sarah decided not to replay, as she knew fully will that he was looking for a reaction and if she didn't gave him one then he couldn't pick at her for the answer. Not to mention that it would probably drive him mad, if he thought she hadn't been listening. She walked down the hallway into the kitchen, but unfortunately it didn't work the way Sarah had hope, instead Jareth just turn around and said after following her to the kitchen. And then sat on the work severs, on the side Sarah had been facing; she then had turn to face they other way, pretending to do some washing up.

"So, Sarah if that's how it going to be then I'm going to have to stay longer, then I had planned."

"And how long had you planned to stay in the first place and who said that you were welcome here anyway."

"so, you haven't gone deaf then. You can hear me. And for your first question, I hadn't decided. As for your second, you wished me here and I never expected you to welcome me, but last time I checked if I hadn't of come you would be dead."

Sarah couldn't replay to that, she knew all to will what he had said was true, but she hated the idea of being indebt to him.

"So what do you want for such a great chore, as to save me?"

Jareth got up from where he was sitting and looked into Sarah eyes as he lent over the work severs to do so and said "Sarah, you could never be a chore."

Sarah could feel her face Reddening, she turned back around for a moment, then turn to ask one final time.

"Jareth, I'm tried and I can't be dealing with this right now. What do you want?" Her eyes wear filled with sadness, which Jareth had never seen before.

"I am here because you need me and because…because…"

"Because what?" Sarah was losing her patience.

"Because I need you," Sarah heart stopped. _Did he say what I think he did_, her mind asked. "I need you to help me make sure your going to be ok."

"Why?"

"Because if your not, then I can't have a holiday, here annoying you."

_I should of known_, Sarah thought to herself, _without me he would have to find some one else to drive mad_.

"Well you can't free load off me."

"Oh, I think your find that I can, you can't make me leave and even if you do mange to get me out of this…" Jareth gave a look of disgust as he turned his head to look at the apartment. "Flat, I could always just get back in. So it would seem that you're stuck with me."

"Ow! You, you jerk!" Sarah screamed. Jareth watched as she started to blink more and her eyes started to well up. But before he could say anything she turned and run in to her room and slammed the door, Jareth went to go to apologize but decided don't to, as it would probably only make things worse.

_If only I could tell her the truth as to why I'm here. But to tell her would only put her in more danger, than I've already put her in._ _but if I hadn't come she would be dead by now and now that I have she in danger. I can't go back, not yet. I should soon be out her life, one way or anther, and she can go back to her life. _

Jareth walked to the widow and shut the curtains. It was going to be a long night, and he knew he wasn't the only one thinking so.

* * *

tell me what you think good, bad, ugle what have you, thank for reading xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

**ok so you know the it but it has to be said- i dont own the labyrinth or its charcters. yes if your think that this has been here b4 but ive got a beta know so a big thanks to **

**jessi girl18024, plus the story it now an M because i find out or so my mates say that i good at the kiss and lemons and which will be in her later on.**

**thanks for reading**

* * *

Waking to the sun shinning, which was peeking though the gap in her curtains, Sarah yawned and got up to get ready for the day she had plan ahead. The sleep had done her good; it had got rid of most of the initial shock for hearing about Toby. This made it a lot easier to handle and make a decision what to do next. Of course she was still terribly upset, but she had things to do, Toby wasn't dead yet.

As Sarah got dressed she thought about going back home, where she used to live. She had always called her partner's house home because as the saying go's, 'home is where the heart is' Sarah's heart was back with her family. She had thought that when she moved to New York ,it would become her new home, but she soon find out that she much preferred it in the country. Sarah decided that she was to go back home, to see Toby.

_To say good bye. No! I can't think that way. I'll just stay till he gets better, which he can and will. I want to be there when he wakes up. This isn't the end._

Sarah looked at her self in her full-sized mirror; she had put on her favorite dress. It wasn't just here favorite dress just because she like the way it looked on her, but because good things that always seemed to happened to her in it. She was wearing it when Toby said his first word. She saw people she hadn't seen in years, old best friends. She even once fined a £100 on the floor, in that dress.

It may seem odd, then that she hadn't wore it to met that director and to all her orders, but Sarah want to be sure that it was her they liked and that the dress wasn't making them think she was good when she wasn't. Sarah laughed at her self in the mirror at thinking that a dress or anything could be magic. But, if there was any magic in the old thing then she needed more then ever.

Sarah walk down the corridor to the open kitchen living room area, she when into the kitchen part of the room and started looking for some thing to eat, she had a long drive ahead of her and she wasn't going it on an empty stomach. Sarah found some cornflakes and milk and put them in the bowl. Cornflakes went flying across the room from the shock of hearing someone else voice in the living room area.

"I was wondering when you was going to get up." Sarah had been so busy think about Toby that she had totally forgotten about her unwanted 'guest'. Even if she had remembered, she wouldn't have expected him to stay. She look at Jareth for a moment for where she was standing as it was an open kitchen lounge she didn't need to move, most of his body was covered by the back of her sofa that he was laying on, but his head was resting on sofas arm, it stuck out a little so that it wasn't behind the back of the sofa. Jareth turned his head to look at Sarah whilst she stood and stared at him. He seemed almost amused that she had been shocked to she him.

Sarah hadn't got a clue what to say, she felt bad that she had forgotten all about him, even if he was there just to make her life a living hell. She felt confused, had he slept there last night after she stormed out. _Did he sleep at all? Why didn't he just leave? I hadn't thought he was serious about staying. _

"I um...I was...well...um."

"Forgot I was here." There was a slight smile play at the corner of Jareth mouth, a look of amusement almost, but then is face change to a more solemn one and he turn his head to look at the ceiling. "You really should try and remember when you have guests stay. It would mean don't having to try the floor."

Sarah lift her blow on the kitchen counter and went to sit in the chair nears to where Jareth head was, he didn't bother to look at her when she started to speak.

"Do you want me to get you anything, before you go?" Sarah decided to be as polite as possible whilst still trying to make him feel that she wanted him to go. She didn't want to anger him, just in case. Sarah had beaten him the last time but she didn't want to give him the excuse not to give her the chance again, for him just to talk what he wanted. Whatever it was.

"What make you think I'm going to be leaving anytime soon?" He said in a dry but mocking voice that Sarah remembered from the last time they met. Sarah decided to put it the simplest way she could, to make him understand that she had more important things to be getting on with.

"You can't stay here by yourself." Sarah then realizes that she hadn't told him that she would be leaving, before she could tell him, Jareth started to speak.

"Do you think that I am unable to look after my self for a few hours? Sarah"

"I'm not going to be gone just for a few hours; I have to go to my parents. I don't even know how long I'll be gone."

"Have to or want to?"

"I have to for the same reason that I ...." Sarah stop what she was about to say, she was raising her voice and that she was going to tell Jareth why she did what she did and she didn't want anyone to know especially not him. Sarah couldn't finish what she was about to say, she just couldn't, not that she need to as Jareth finished it for her. "Why you tried to kill yourself?"

He had turned to look at her and was now sitting up and still looking at her. Sarah decided to act like he hadn't said anything "So you can't stay here by your self."

"Sarah," Jareth voice took on a daggers edge to it, almost as if to say, don't ignore my question.

Jareth sat back in the seat.

Sarah refused to look Jareth in the eye as she knew he was right.

"Jareth. Please I have to go, and I have long drive ahead of me. I don't wish to be rude but the last thing I need to be thinking about what you're getting up to in my house."

"Well then if you're leaving and I can't stay here with out you, then I will have to go."

"Thanks."

"With you I mean." Sarah look at him, she should have know Jareth wouldn't just leave. She couldn't have Jareth coming with her to her parents. First of all what would she say to her parents, secondly she didn't want him finding what was wrong with Toby.

"No."

"Excuse me, what did you say my dear Sarah."

"No. I said no. You can't come with me to my parent's house, and no you can't stay here." Sarah had said the first no quit quietly but this time she was shouting at Jareth. What really made Sarah's blood boil though was the way that he just shrugged off her anger as if he hadn't heard her.

"Shall we get going then?"

Sarah had thought to ask if he had a hearing problem but she knew all to well that there was no point in trying, she did know how to make him listen to her. Jareth had got up from were he was sitting and had walked to the door that led out of Sarah's flat, he moved to the side of the door for Sarah to unlock it but after finding that she wasn't walking up to the door he turn back around to look at her.

Sarah was still thinking about what she was going to do, but lost all train of thought when she look up to see Jareth staring at her. She was really desperately trying to find something to say, to make him stop and just leave her alone forever, but when he looked at her the way he was doing now she felt like the 15 year old self that only knew what to say because of a little red book, that told her the line to say. There was only one problem, there was nothing in the book about what to say if those words didn't make a goblin king leave for good.

"Are you going to stand there all day Sarah or are we going to be leaving any time soon."

Sarah didn't bother to answer the question just went to the door unlocked and went thought it without forgetting to lock it after Jareth had walked through. At that very same point as Sarah locked her door her bedroom mirror start to fog up and 3 figures appeared after the fog had disappeared. A fox, a dwarf and a big, red hairy creature.

* * *

tell me what you think good, bad, ugle what have you, thank for reading xoxo


	5. Chapter 4

**i dont own labyrinth or it characters. so same as the last one but have been betaed thanks to jessi girl18024 who is great. so this chappy is a bite of a diffrent style. it will all be explaned in the next chappy. but i hope you like it.**

* * *

After the deadly silence in the elevator, it finally stopped on the grand floor. Sarah walked towards the front door of her apartment building, then to her car, the goblin king appeared from behind and followed her looking around cautiously, take in everything from this world to which he does not belong. Sarah finally arrived at the her car, suddenly she felt him breath on the back of her neck which made the hairs stand on edge. She turned to see Jareth standing right in front of her, his face mere inches away hers. As she looked up to see his face, he gave her a devilish wink. She could still feel his warm breath on her skin, he moved his hand to left her own hand, he plastid her hand in both of his, looking at his face it would seem like he want so say some, but the words never came. Sarah had been looking at Jareth face the hold time, too intent on trying to understand what he want to say, to really realize that he had her hand in his. After a few moments Sarah sighed, giving up on trying to work out the strange facial expression on Jareth face was, she looked down at the hand the he had in cased with his own and the back at his face. Jareth then removed his hands. Sarah sighed again, she choose to ignore what she could only gussie was the attempt at an apology, but for what The Goblin King was don't one for apology's, that much Sarah knew. Sarah turned around and unlocked the car and got inside. As Jareth walked around the car she thought to herself, "What does he want from me?" Jareth got into the car silently cursing him self for being to informal with Sarah and making her feel uncomfortable, more so the he already had drove off.

After an hour of the radio playing music and no-one speaking, Sarah let out a huge sigh. Jareth looked at her then looked out the widow, she seemed far away in her thoughts. Sarah saw him looking but made sure he was looking away before she smiled and shock her head. It was clear even if they did not realize yet, that there was something under the surface. Jareth had this sort of _thing_ about him that made Sarah weak at the knees. As first she had thought it was because she feared him but now there was something else, she wasn't sure what but she just knew their was something.

Jareth knew this or thought he did as well, normally he could tell at an instant about things like this, women had always frown them self at him, or they would play hard to get but never put up much of a chase. It is an easy thing to become bored of when things are so easy to get. But with Sarah he was always second guessing himself, at times it made him hate her but other times it made him go crazy with want her to be his. There was just one problem with pursuing Sarah anther then not being sure on her feelings. _Was she just his Anna Boleyn? _He didn't want to make Sarah feel things for him, only to find out when she gave into him, he was no longer interested. Just like Harry IIIV had longed for Anne Boleyn all the time she refused him, but once he had got what he wanted he find that he did love her after all. Jareth couldn't do that to Sarah. Plus he had_** much**_ more pressing matter to think about.

Sarah stopped the car. Jareth was broken from his line of thought to look at the site that greeted him which wasn't the one he was expecting. Jareth unstrapped his seat belt and before Sarah had even got her key out the ignition, he had open her door for her. Sarah stared at the hand on the door and then looked up him; she unstrapped, and then got out the car, Jareth shout the door, Sarah frowned at him.

"I hope you don't find this and impertinent question, but can I possum this isn't your parents house, and if I'm correct, where are we and why?"

"No, Jareth. This is not my parent's house, it a diner, were here because I didn't get anything to eat this morning." Sarah gland at him for a moment, Jareth didn't bother to anongle her stare but simply walk to the door of the diner and opened the door gusted for Sarah to walk though first. After a sort stare Sarah complied.

"Where can the maiden be, I was sure that she'd be hear." The little fox crecher Didymiss asked his two friends.

"I donwa where she be, but I can guess who's she's with."

"Sir Hoggle, thou doest think she be with _him_?" Sir Didymiss whiskers twisted and higher in worry at the mere idea that his friend Sarah would go with in 100 miles of _him_.

Hoggle the small dwarf that had a noise to big for his face and wickers all over it made a face that was a mixture of emotions, concern for his friend at the danger she may be in, anger for the one that put her in danger, confusion as to why she would even entertain the idea of going any where with _him_. "Why he have to go and get her involved?"

Didymiss only shrugged this was one of the rare times he was speechless. Hoggle on the other hand continue to speck, as if to himself, "I mean it be his problem, why put her in danger, how selfish can he be. It bad enough he got the kingdom in this mess but to bring Sarah into-" he stopped abruptly and went deep into his thoughts.

Ludo who had been standing in the corner of Sarah's room, he was a giant of few words but when he did speak, he even had an amazing in sight into things. started to speck. "Sarah...in...danger." both Hoggle and Didymiss nodded. "Let's...go...then."

"Go where my fellow we have no idea where the far lady may be."

"Rock...stone...friend."

"Yer we know ere that. Wot's that getar to do with out?"

"Building...stone...rock."

Hoggle and Didymiss both take on looks of confessed. Then Didymiss face changed into understanding.

"Thou think it would be possible with out damage the buil-"

"Yes."

"Then get started, my fellow."

Hoggle had been starting at the both of them whilst they speck between them self's and was started to get fused that they hadn't clued him in. "**What are ya talking bout."**

* * *

**hope you like this. so any idea about what ludo and didymiss are talking about. tell me your ideas. so yer i dont know if i said before bout the fact that this story is now an M RATED story. i will tell u before the lemons but i thought i tell you now. lol hope you like it. thanks for readng and thanks to jessi girl18024, for all your help. bye**


	6. Chapter 5

OK so this chappy i've had on my pc for month now and beause for one or anther reason my beta been bizzy which isnt thier fault, but we moved away and then i tried to get anther one but theres been a few problems. so this chappy is unbeta and i would of got my dad to look at it by he think writing is a wast of time blur blur. but i have been over 10 time if not more. i was just feed up with not writing anything i mean ur c i've got alot of chappys and i havnt posted them. so what i want to say is that i'm sorry if theres same mistakes but i hope you like it. and if anyone is a beta or no a good one then it would mean alot. thanks.

anyway this chappy is in sarah point of view i want it to feel like because of the drugs she took,she was on auto pilet and she just fully took on what doing on. so tell me what you think. i have tried to make a few jokes in this chappy. hope you like.

as alway i own nothing.

* * *

This morning had felt like I was having an outer body experts and now that I've came to, I don't know what to feeling. Let me ask you something, if someone had saved **your** life, then no matter who they are, would you be thankful they did. Would you feel ideated to them, if they had tried to kill you before and take your brother away? No you wouldn't. But here I am feeling like I own _him_. It wasn't even that, that upset me, it was the fact he seem to know that I would feel this way. As if saving me from my own stupidity was all part of his plan. But a plan for what?

We where currently sitting is some run down café, _him_ sitting opposite me. So I could just lead over and press my lips to his. Woo. What. No. not now; get your mind out of the gutter. You're a grown up now Sarah. You hate him. He wasn't even looking at me, he was looking around the place. Studying everything as if it was all new to him. After a while it starts to annoy me.

"What, have you never been in a café before?" I snapped at him.

"No actually I haven't."

"Oh."

"We don't have them underground."

"Oh"

"I must say they are fascinating."

"I guess."

"Can I take your order please" A tall blond women with blue eyes asked. She was paying a little too much attchion to _him_. It was embracing.

"Yes we like two ice teas and the breakfast meal. Thank you." I said not hiding the fact that I wasn't happy about being ignored.

"Ok right away." I watch her go behind the chanter and talk to some other waiters then laugh whilst looking at are table, more important at him.

"So Sarah, who are we going to tell you parent that I am."

"What?" I was to busy trying to lesson to what the women where saying that I wasn't really taking any notice of him. He turns his head to see what I was looking at. Then looked back at me with a puzzled look. That shocked me for 2 reason, 1 that he seem not to understand who they where taking about and why. 2 that it was the first real emotion I seen from him.

"Do you wish to speck to them. I will not interfere with you and friends. Sarah?"

"They're not my friends."

"Then what are you looking at?"

"Them but not because they are my friends"

"The enlighten me as to why your looking at them."

"Don't act as if you don't know."

"Know what Sarah?"

"That there all looking at you like your a king." bad chose of words.

"I am a king Sarah."

"No like your good looking, like you're the best thing sense slits bread."

"Ar"

"What do you mean ar"

"I mean if I didn't know better, I think you were jealous." my mouth gang open. Me jealous of those slag's ha, ha, ha. "But if you were then you have nothing to worry about. it would be too easy."

"To what? Control them."

"Yes."

I wasn't going to open that can of worms. Hell no. was everything a game to him. I could believe that of him; thinking that people could be controlled. And to come right out and say it. Will what I did expect. We eat in silence once the blond hair women got to us. It might have been funny watching him look at the food that way if I wasn't so angry. It wasn't till the women had come over with free café. I mean honestly, she put the bill on my cup. That he spoke again "you never answer my questions." what was he on about, what question.

"What shall we tell your family."

"About what?"

"Who I Am." on god he was right what was I going to tell them, I was hoping he would get bored and leave. No I was stuck with him. I couldn't get him away from me. It was like a bad penny.

"Is that all not worked into you plan?"

"If I had a plan then it may have been, but I don't. So what about a fian…"

"No, don't you dare say that word. You know if this is some sort of." I stopped my self.

"What, some sort of what." he seem almost angry at what I would have said. I don't know why but i felt hurt that he was that disgusted at the idea of him wanting me.

"Nothing."

"Let me get one thing straight Sarah Williams, if that was what I came here for, do you think I wouldn't of got." it had never really enter my mind. But he could of very will done that. I didn't think he would though, even with everything else I didn't think he was a rapist, a brother stealing murderer maybe. He seem angry then him mood changed suddenly to sober one.

"I am many things Sarah but not that. To think you would think that makes me."

"I'm sorry." I find myself saying with out thinking. "I didn't, I mean I know you, I was just thrown off." then he smiled that mans mood change where giving me whiplash.

"So what shall we say? If I'm not your bow then who could I be? I'm sure friends do not go all this way from New York to your home town just to meet their friend parents." I could not believe that he was still insisting on this idea, I could see his point thought. It didn't mean I had to like it but then maybe I could have some fun with it.

"Will ok but that means you have to know stuff about me."

"Such as?"

"My birthday."

"December 12, 1970" I wasn't going to ask how he new that.

"My favorite food."

"Chocolate cake with fudge middle and topping."

"My favorite color?"

"Blue"

"Shoe size?"

"7"

"Height?"

"5'.6", I suppose you would like to know how I know this." I didn't need to ask, he been spying on me. "I know your favorite color blue because, you apartment is blue. your favorite food because I heard howort say once."

"Hoggle."

"You height because I can tell anyone's height by looking at them and the same with shoes." ok so I guessed that could be true, even the stuff with Hoggle, which I mustn't forget to speck to when I get to my home.

"What about my birthday day."

"Ah that one is not an easy one to explain."

"I try to keep up."

"You see, when you made you wish for you brother to be taken away. There are rules. Rule that state you have to be 14 or over, which means we have to insure that you are by finding you birthday date."

"oh." was all I had to say to that I guessed having fun with this wasn't as easy as I'd of liked it to be. Then it came to me.

"Past boy friends." his reaction was one to be put in the funniest thing ever book. He nearly choked on the tea he was driving, his eyes poking out his head. Now I was having fun.

"What?" he managed to choke out.

"Past boy friends, you will have to know everyone I've had before. It something people do when there in a relationship."

"What do you mean previous relationships, how many?"

"If I didn't know any better I could swear you jealous."

"Ha" so with that I told him every boy friend I ever had, there name, when we meant, what they were like and why we broke up. It wasn't a long list, I never had many boyfriend in my life, they never seem to work out and they never lasted that long, so they never turn in to anything more serious. But it was still fun to watch his face. If I didn't know him to me a heatless brother taking pig, I really would think he was jealous, but I'm sure it all has to do with this act, his plan to torture me. After I finished there was a long pause before anyone spoke.

"Will seeing as I now know something about you dear Sarah; I think it only far you learn something about me?" I should have known.

"my favorite color is white." that did thought me off a bite but anyway." my favour food is peach pie." why didn't I guess that. "I'm 6'.4", my shoe size is …

"No, no, no it ok I don't need to know that." I know that a grown women shouldn't be think about these thing but if he went and told me how big feet are, will you know what they say about men feet size.

"Sarah are you alright you gone, red should we stop and have a walk." great not only was I now stuck in a loop of thinking about how big he was but I was going red. Pull your self together even now he still made me acted like a teenage girl. Great.

"No I'm ok it just. Will it nothing. How old are you then" at first I didn't think he was going to drop it but then he turn his head to the side.

"320 but we can't tell you parents that."

"But you, you're looking so young, how?"

"I moisturize." I couldn't contemplate an answer. Then he started to smile then laugh. "I was joking Sarah, you do take life so seriously these days."

"oh." then unable to stop myself I started to laugh. "Ok so we'll say you're about 32, that will be believable, and your birthday, the 6th June.

"Yes. That sounds reasonable. And just so you know 320 is young where I come from." I was dreading asking the next question but anyway.

"ok let me have it." he looked at me with a blank expression." you know ex-loves." to my amazement but don't really that of a surprise he laugh. The thing that made me wonder about his reaction was the uneasiness in his laugh, it was an uncomfortable one.

"Um, well, I, you see that."

"Oh just spit it out."

"Will to be honest I don't think that you really need to know" lucky I hadn't been drinking or I would have spate it out.

"You till me the Goblin king has never had a relationship" I was only teasing but I think he took me for real.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. For one unlike your world we are not, how should I put it, lose with are reliance and we do not disclose are love life's I'm sure you can make it up."

"Oh I didn't mean to be rude I just thought." well that was something I wasn't expecting I would of thought he be pleased to tell me all the women he had been with.

"Yes will, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover; I thought you wound have lent that when your went in the labyrinth."

"I know but..." before I could finish my sentence the ground started to sake. People started to scram and shout. I just sat there to scared to move. Till I felt arms around my shoulder hold me close guiding me to get under the table. Not caring who it was I turn into their chest, I felt my hands clench to the person jacket making me realize who it was, but not caring I cried into his jacket. I think I should tell you here that when I was 6 year old I was in an earth quake that scared me for the rest of my life. I felt his hand stroking my hair and put his chin on the top of my head. "Tell me your favorite memory." he whispers to me. "It may help." not in the mood to fight with him I started to tell him about the day I went to the beach with my brother by are self's. Telling him about the sand casual me made and the water we played in. When ever I stopped, He'd asked me questions. After a while I felt safer. It felt stranger to feel that why in his arm but at the moment I didn't care.

After 7 minutes, the quake stopped and Jareth help me out from under the table. We walked out the craft in silence after pay overly. We got in to the car and I started to driver.

"Thank you." I said as I turn to Jareth he smile then turned to look out the window.

* * *

"whater they say?" Hoggle asked.

"Sarah...is...with...him." both Didymiss and Hoggle faces dropped at what there friend had said. They had been hoping that Sarah had just gone for a few days.

"Dear sir did the rocks say where Lady Sarah may be."

"Was...at...dancing...drivers."

"What"

"Restaurant...food...given."

"Will we must get there at once. Thought the mirror at once." Didymiss cried heading for the mirror. But stopped abruptly when he sore Hoggle standing in his why.

"Wait."

"Wait, wait when are dear friend is in danger. No, move aside sir."

"Hold your horses, wots the address first?" Hoggle asked Ludo. Which Ludo then told them.

"ok lets go." which they then proceeded to walk though the mirror in the hope of friend Sarah before Jareth could get her in more trouble then he already had.

* * *

any way so what you think. dont kill me, if you not a fan of childres humor, but i wanted to get the idea across that jareth make's sarah feel like a teenage, in a good and bad way.

so let me know what you thing. oh and if u havnt seen yet the front over link is on my homepage.


	7. Chapter 6

ok so here anther chappy

OK so this chappy i've had on my pc for month now and beause for one or anther reason my beta been bizzy which isnt thier fault, but we moved away and then i tried to get anther one but theres been a few problems. so this chappy is unbeta and i would of got my dad to look at it by he think writing is a wast of time blur blur. but i have been over 10 time if not more. i was just feed up with not writing anything i mean ur c i've got alot of chappys and i havnt posted them. so what i want to say is that i'm sorry if theres same mistakes but i hope you like it. and if anyone is a beta or no's a good one then it would mean alot. thanks

as alway i own nothing.

* * *

It had been a while since the cafe and I was starting to feel more and more ajeatted at the silence in the car. I had a hundred question, I needed to say something or my mind would start to wonder off to how Toby was, if he was ok, why was it taking so long to get to him. The roads where many empty, so I could opcaly look toward Jareth to try and see what he was thinking, but as usually he had the same expression, that's when I notice he looked terribly, his hair was matted, you may ask how I didn't notice before, with this mans hair it was hard to tell the differences and I had been blinded with anger to really pay attchion to him. He clothes where torn in some places not to much, but enough, he had a cut on his lip and his forehead just above the eyebrow. he also looked uncunftble is his sit like he was bured and it hurt to ever sit. I felt like that once when I decided I want to loss weight so I went swimming everyday for 5 hours. I decide that there wasn't much harm in me asking what had happened and that's what I did.

"It nothing. It looks worst then it is. It looked worst last night. But I understand you may have been destined last night. I heal fast and by the end of to day I we be fully hailed"

I was having a hard time believing him when I remember something from the night before, it was hashed problem from the fact I was highly drugged up. A man, one I didn't reachis caring me. His face was blood stained and bruised and some on the cuts on him where still bleeding, his hair was matted and from what I could see of his clothes where torn and his arms where in the same suit as his face. I couldn't put a name to the face though till I sore the gold medallion around his nick.. I instantly felt terrible for him having to move me, Jareth was right thought he looked better then he did last night.

"what happened?" I ask.

"when?" he asked back.

"last night, what happened to you?"

"it was nothing, you need concern your self with."

"but are you ok do you need medication help?"

"think about what you saying Sarah your not even sure what I am, how do you know that everything work the same."

"I don't know…doesn't it?"

"no and yes"

"you going to elaborate on that."

"you sure you care to know."

"yes."

"will unlike matures, we immortals, live longer, forever if we wish, but know one can really say if that true. Plus your medication is normally useless to us as we heal fast anyway and it slow down the process. But it depending on the circumstance, we do use stitching for cuts."

"right. So hospital no. and what do you mean choose to live for ever inst that the point of being immortal and how come we look the same but your different, can you became immortal or do you have to be born like it. And why did you stop looking older, do u choose that. And have you chosen."

"yes you can became immortal, which examples why both kinds look the same. I guess immortal is how you look at it, and would you want live for ever? There is also the fact that you could die not by choose for example, being killed."

"how do u became immortal then, and you never said why you stopped ageing and if you choose to live for ever."

"Sarah you don't ask these questions."

"why not." I was feeling much more at easy talk, it was reliving some of my boredom and keeping my mind of Toby.

"it is something that should be saved between man and wife."

"oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

Jareth turn his head to look out the widow, leaving me wanting to know more, but I knew better the to press the issue so I settled for a different question.

"so what did happened to you."

"nothing of your concern."

"don't gave me that, when you come to me look like that, and following me everywhere."

"well then, I shall till, once you have tool me what is wrong with Toby."

"excuse me."

"you heard me." great, he knew I wouldn't tell him anything about Toby and so he knew that he wouldn't have to tell me the truth, but maybe if I told a little lie then he fall for it and I get to know what I wanted, it don't as if he even really wants to know what was going on with my brother, just didn't want me asking questions.

"he not well." so it wasn't a lie just not the hole truth.

"yes I did guess that but what wrong with him."

"he's got some illness that I cant pronounce and he has to go to hospital, but he'll be ok."

"are you sure that the trust Sarah."

"yes. I overreacted last night. well are you going to tell me what happened." he wasn't going to get away from telling me it wasn't that easy, king of the smelly pooh goblins.

"there was a slit fight at the places, I had to intervene."

"you telling me a goblin did that to you." I bust out laugh at the idea of a few goblins doing that to him. We where lucky there wasn't a accident I could barely see thought the tears I was crying out of laugher I could see in the corner of my eye Jareth had folded his arms and was grading is teeth.

"you know things are not always as they appear Sarah and it wasn't goblins."

"oh right next your going to tell me that because I betted the labyrinth that you lose your powers and then some red haired man tried to take over the labyrinth and kidnapped you and I'm the only one who can help you." I started laughing again, tell I sore the Jareth was shifting his eyes around. "that's not it, is it?"

"not be stupid Sarah." I sighed with relief. "immortals don't have red hair."

* * *

so there you go till me what you think good bad ugly, next chappy your get to no a little bet more about what going on. thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 7

ok so here anther chappy

OK so this chappy i've had on my pc for month now as well the anther and u know the story had trouble with getting my better which isnt their fault$ but they moved away. so this chappy is unbeta and i would of got my dad to look at it by he think writing is a wast of time blur blur. but i have been over 10 time if not more just like the anthers. i was just feed up with not posting anything. so what i want to say is that i'm sorry if theres same mistakes but i hope you like it. and if anyone is a beta or no's a good one then it would mean alot. thanks

as alway i own nothing

* * *

At first I had thought Jareth was joking but when he didn't say anything it made me extremely nervous. I started fidgeting in my sit. Then when he still didn't say anything, I decided to be vocal. "What do you mean that immortals not have red hair, that's not as stupid as the idea of you coming to me for help." I pause for him to say something, but he just turn his head to look at me then turn to look out the window again. "right, I mean that would be stupid right?"

"Sarah there are things in both worlds that are better lift unsaid."

"but."

"no buts Sarah, it is non of you concern anyway."

"don't you give me, it non of my concern, you've been say that the hole time you've been here. And I don't care what it like where you come from, but here when someone turn up on your door step in the middle of the night, then the person who's door step it is, is owed an explanation."

"I have told you once and this is the last time I shall tell you, it is for you own good that you don't know the details."

"Well, then tell me a brief out line."

"Oh for goodness sake, fine. Their was a slight miss understanding between the lord of the land. Happy now." I looked at him with a face to show I wasn't happy and wanted more of any answer then that, "you see I end up being the chosen target and was caught off guard."

I simple nodded my head, I want to say dur or I could of guessed that, but I could tell from his facal expression that it was hard for him to tell me any of what had happened, what ever it was it had hurt him more then skin deep. I wondered why he had been the chosen target and if he had done something, but then I thought why would he not of expected it. I thought of asking but then thought it would be unfair to hassle him into answer more then what he had. I was still, however on the fence of believing him but his hurt seemed genuine so un till I could get home and check the story with Hoggle I couldn't be sure.

"so why come to me?"

"I knew you where in trouble. I knew that though you may hate me, that you wouldn't turn me away."

I knew there was more to it, if there had been a fight, which I'm guessing there was from the state of him, which I still couldn't believe I hadn't notices last night, how did he escape and where they looking for him and would then look here, here I mean as in earth I was going to ask but Jareth had already turn his head to look out the widow again.

I wasn't able to dwell on the idea for long, the roads were getting familiar and soon I saw the first sign for my home town. I was getting more and more neveruse should I go straight to the hospital or go to the house. I was waving the option when my instinct took me to the house. I pull up out side, I just look at my old home from the car, it looked smaller then when I was young. My dads car was parked in the driver way. which meant that he had been told Toby would be stay at lest anther night or that Toby was home but I wasn't going to get my hopes up. I turn to look at Jareth who was just sitting there looking at me, then he went to hole my hand in his, giving me a reassuring smile and one squeeze of the hand. I couldn't look away for his eyes they where intoxicating, my mind was going all light and dizzy.

"Sarah, Sarah it that you." I was broken for my trance, by my father shouting to me, I quickly let go of Jareth hand and open the door to greet my father as he walked toward me.

"Sarah it is you, what are you doing here?" I ran to him and hung him.

"oh dad I heard about Toby ."

"you didn't have to come all this way. Toby is a tuff boy I know he'll pull thought." His voice was saying he believed it but my father eyes said other wise, making my heart stick. My dad eyes turn to look at something behind me. I turn to see Jareth stand by the car looking a little lost at the family moment.

"um dad this is Jareth, he's he's um..um"

"I'm her fiancé." at that point I turn bright red as did my father but for a different reason. At that moment dad looked ready to kill Jareth his eyes took on the shadows of rage and I'm sure that his hand were curled up into fists. Jareth just stood there with his hand out to shake my dads hand and when my dad didn't take it, Jareth looked at me for an explanation, Jareth put is hand back, as my dad started to movie forward.

"What this Sarah had find a young man." I head my step mother call which made my dad stop in is tracks and us turn towards her as she started talking as she walk to us, "well that is good new and we need good new. chare me up, what with Toby" she pause lost in thought of Toby and then pain spread across her face. "please come in. and we should talk." she shoed me and Jareth in to the house. when I got in side I heard my mum talking to my father in a voice what she thought myself and Jareth couldn't hear.

"Robert come on get in that house."

"fiancé he said fiancé."

"I know it a shook dear, but she told me she wanted to talk the other day on the phone. this must be what she want to talk about. And having someone else here may help us to not think about Toby, and if the worst is to happened." I heard my mum voice hitch on the idea.

"don't be stupid Toby will be fine."

"if the worst it to happened Sarah will need someone to help her get thought this."

"Toby is going to be fine, stop taking rubbish, but if it well keep you mind at easy till he comes home then I well meant the pieces of."

"Robert!"

"what? did you see him? Where did he get that hair cut! And did you see his trousers. All I'm saying is if I don't think he's good ether for my daughter then I still got the odd wrestler in me."

"oh Robert you do make me laugh."

"what?"

"come on dear let go meet the poor boy."

* * *

Ok so what do u think. I know when I wrote this I find the last bet it be laught out loud funny, I could just see sarah and Jareth face on the other side of the door lessoning to what her father was saying. Made my mum laught at well. and yes jareth is in his labyrinth clothing and i should tell u now he not putting on nomally clothing as i think that jareth in jeans just isnt right, his clothing is part of his hole charcter. Anyway what you think good, bad, smelly. Ok so the next chappy should be up soon thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8

ok so here anther chappy

OK so this chappy i've had on my pc for month now as well the anther and u know the story had trouble with getting my better which isnt their fault$ but they moved away. so this chappy is unbeta and i would of got my dad to look at it by he think writing is a wast of time blur blur. but i have been over 10 time if not more just like the anthers. i was just feed up with not posting anything. so what i want to say is that i'm sorry if theres same mistakes but i hope you like it. and if anyone is a beta or no's a good one then it would mean alot. thanks

as alway i own nothing

* * *

Jareth was giving me a questioning look as we stood in the door way after hearing my mum and dad talking. I just shrugged.

Walking thought the door mum was talking in a voice I remember from when I was young, when I had done something she wasn't pleased with. "Of course he'll stay in her room. Oh hello, I would of thought you two would of gone up to Sarah old room to get settled." she turn to Jareth "excess my husband his a bite daft about these things." Jareth nodded his head in under standing then looked at me with an expression that read 'what the hell is your mother on about'. "I'm perfectly aware the you and Sarah problem have " so here I am screaming in my mind, for the next word that she says not to be sex, "sleep together." oh if only, um what I mean um hur…I mean, if only that was true and not he was an evil baby snatcher. Yer that's what I meant. What wrong with me, every time Jareth around I start acting like a teenager, sex on the brain. I started going bright red making my mum say. "oh it nothing to be embarrassed about Sarah, why when me and you dad first got married we used to …"

"NO, no please not that story, um I'm going up started to unpack."

"you can go up if you like dear." oh please no, please not let him follow me. But then I heard the crick of the stairs. So I waited.

Jareth was walking up the stairs, looking down, then when he turn his head to look at me his made eye contract and he stop on the stairs. I find it hard to look away from his eyes, they looked so sad and lost, he walked toward me not breaking eye contract. We where only cm's away from one anther once he stopped.

"you have a lovely family Sarah," I would have rolled my eye but the way he said it, stopped me. "I can tell they love you so much."

"well, my dad a bit strike about thinks sometimes."

"no, no it because they love you and their good people. And I'm," his eyes seemed like a widow to his soul, the hurt in them made me want to cry. "and I'm so, so, so sorry."

"for what?"

"for coming here."

* * *

Ok so this is a short chappy but I think it should stop here. What do you think, good, bad, ugly.


	10. Chapter 9

ok so here anther chappy

OK so this chappy i've had on my pc for month now as well the anther and u know the story had trouble with getting my better which isnt their fault$ but they moved away. so this chappy is unbeta and i would of got my dad to look at it by he think writing is a wast of time blur blur. but i have been over 10 time if not more just like the anthers. i was just feed up with not posting anything. so what i want to say is that i'm sorry if theres same mistakes but i hope you like it. and if anyone is a beta or no's a good one then it would mean alot. thanks

as alway i own nothing

* * *

Ivy Walker: One day, I even tripped in your presence and nearly fell.

I was faking, of course, but still you did not hold me.

Sometimes we don't do things we want to do so that others won't know

we want to do them.

"What do you mean your sorry about coming here."

"I should never of came here, it was wrong."

"Is this to do with what happened to the labyrinth?" I find myself whispering as I pulled Jareth in to my room so their was less chance of being heard. The last thing I need was my parents getting involved.

"I haven't been honesty with you."

"What about?"

"You remember when I tooled you I came here to save you, well that's wasn't really by choose."

"Ok."

"you wished. You must understand that I had no where to go and I couldn't of got out other wise."

"Got out of where?"

"What I told you about the fight, with me being the choose target, well I lie when I said I was able to get away. I was lock in the dangers for 4 days before you wished for me."

"So you didn't know anything about me try to, well you know. And that you came here to save your own hind. But what I'm not getting is why you sorry now."

Jareth turn to look out the widow. "I am sorry now because I have meet you family and realizes that they love you, where as before, I didn't believe they did. You wished so much when you where younger to be taken away that I thought that it was because your family didn't love you.." I guess that was true, I did wish my self away a lot when I was younger.

"Why are you acting so calm Sarah?" He turn to look at me, his mask was up again. I thought for a moment. I didn't feel calm but then the answer hit me.

"I guess its because I expected this much of you." Jareth nodded. "To shout at you would accomplish nothing. And I guess you where right when you said, thought I may hate you I wouldn't turn you away." it had not accrued to me that I had used the word hate until I was finish. Was it true, I know it should be but I didn't think it was. I find my mind making excuses for him, then fighting with is self. _He was imprisoned for 4 days. So what he shouldn't be putting others in danger. _The war went on till I hear Jareth speak again.

"I would go but I don't know if I sure live you alone."

"NO, no I mean you can't go." Jareth look surprised, I also was shock at my telling him to stay, but I had a feeling that were he to leave, he would have no where else to go. I couldn't bring myself to want him gone ether.

"You have to stay, till we can sort this out. I may not like you now but your still a person. But if I help you, you must do something for me, you must send someone from you world that is know to heal people." Jareth looked questionably at my term but nodded. Maybe there would be some good from this after all. I hoped he had a plan cause I couldn't think of any. I had so much to ask, when did he think he be going, did he have any allies. Anything to put my mind at rest.

"Is there anything else you like to tell me, do you have a plan."

"Its best you know a little as possible." I didn't like that answer, it was as if he didn't trust me, even thought he was the one who'd been lying.

"But why are you the chosen target?" Jareth looked at me warning me not to go on with my questioning. But this was my house and my world and I had, had enough of being left in the dark about things.

"why can't I know, I don't even know what the danger is, immortals, yes but are their armies goblin or immortal? And will they come here to my house or will they get us when we go out."

"Its non…"

"Not you dare, you answer me." So much for calm.

"I don't think they're come here, there creatures are Orkes, not something you can hind and when people find them the lords have to do a lot of work carving them up."

That only made me more confused, if he didn't think they would come here then what was he sorry for. It also didn't help he said that they had an ork army, from watching Lord of the Rings they where soul bent on evil and enjoyed peoples pain. Jareth was lucky that he was alive if he was imprisoned by them. Suddenly my mind started showing image of what Jareth must of gone thought, it was one on those thoughts that once you thought it, it keep repenting in you head. Before I knew what I was doing I was crying. Which made me realized I didn't hate Jareth one and for all, it was like someone had stabbed me, a sharp pain in the pit of my stomach at every image. I turn to the side to try and compose my self.

"Sarah?" Jareth moved towards me uncertainly, moving his hand to touch me, but when I looked at his hand thought the corner of my eyes, he must of seen the uncertainty in my eye because he stopped. I wish he hadn't. I looked in his eyes. I sore something that I only saw in my father eyes when he looks at my step mother when she in pain or upset. Then it was gone when I blinked and there was a mask. Walking toward Jareth, I see the look of uncertainty in his eyes, the reflection shows the same look mirrored in my eyes. I walk right up to him and lead into his chest nestling my head on him.

My mind was blank for the warmth radiating for him, I knew that I problem would pay for this later but at the moment I didn't care. I could feel Jareth breathing becoming irregular, I moved my hand to rest on the other side of his chest, flexing my fingers up and down whiles staring at them.

"Sarah, you, we shouldn't, I cant." Jareth voice was barely more then a whisper. I could feel more tears welling up from the thought of rejection. I was just about to move away when something caught my eye, it was a line one of my drama friends had written once on my wall from her favourite film, 'some time we not do things, so that others don't know we want to.'

"Jareth,"I said still looking at the line. "do you want to hold me I sore your move just a second ago as if you wanted to, but then stopped when I looked at you." Jareth didn't answer. I swear he was holding his breath.

"Jareth please."

"Sarah I don't want to hurt you, more and I don't want to be."

"what?" No answer, I was about to give up but then Jareth signed and put his arms around me. Words he'd past said where spinning around my head. Fear me, love me, do as I say. But the one that creep on repeating was love me. Maybe all the wondering from the last couple years, maybe I was right. Maybe he was just a spoilt child inside unsure of how to show his feelings and what he did he really did for me. But did I want that, it had been exhausting day, I didn't want a relationship, a friend maybe, I was glad we where on better team but I didn't know him, so why now did it feel so right in his arms, even after everything he just said. I didn't want to surrender but my heart and body where already waving.

* * *

Ok so what do u think, Jareth and Sarah relationship is moving forword finally, more to come on that in chappy soon to come. Also more on this drama friend of Sarah's, she become's a very important charter in later chappy, so keep an eye out for her, k thanks for reading. Oh the quote is from the film 'The village' which is a film that I also love.


	11. Chapter 10

ok so here anther chappy

OK so this chappy i've had on my pc for month now as well the anther and u know the story had trouble with getting my better which isnt their fault$ but they moved away. so this chappy is unbeta and i would of got my dad to look at it by he think writing is a wast of time blur blur. but i have been over 10 time if not more just like the anthers. i was just feed up with not posting anything. so what i want to say is that i'm sorry if theres same mistakes but i hope you like it. and if anyone is a beta or no's a good one then it would mean alot. thanks

* * *

I don't really remember much after mine and Jareth little moment, I remember unpacking in my room and Jareth saying that he like to get washed up for tea but everything was a little fuzzy and some how I was now sitting in the dinning room opposite Jareth waiting for my mum to bring the meal though. Jareth had an odd look on his face, and every time there was a slit noise he would clearly looking towards where the sounds came from.

"Are you all right." My father asked thought gritted teeth. Ovely having noticed Jareth strange behavior.

"Yes thank you, you have a lovely home."

"Thanks, it not like those New York apartments you get. I suppose your from New York."

"Um well no." I laughed, I mean I've never meet someone with such a British assent other then Jareth even Cassie didn't have that much of an accent.

"What so funny Sarah?"

"Nothing daddy. Jareth from England."

"Yes I know, I'm not silly I meant his accent," Dad made a stranger huffing noise as if implying that he thought it was fake. "but I mean he must of moved there for you to have met him."

"Oh well yes." Jareth smiled, to which my father frowned.

"So how did you meet." My mum had just walk thought the door and was laying the food on the table, Jareth had stood up when she walked in to which my father quickly copped. With a look of death on his face putted towards Jareth.

"At an audition." Jareth answered.

"Great so your an actor." My mum seem genuinely pleased.

"That would explain the costume." My father mumbled, I didn't know if Jareth heard him, but he didn't respond.

"So you meet at an audition for what," me and Jareth looked at one anther. "oh please tell me all about it."

"Well it was audition for the play Labyrinth, I believe you know it."

"Yes Sarah loved it when she was younger, she always got stuck on one line right at the end, then one day she just got it, it was so sweet, after she got the line she would make up story about what happened after and act them out. What was it, the king ended up with the princess in your ending Sarah."

Jareth was just staring at me. I was sure I was turning red. Not something I want him to know of all people.

"Oh Sarah it wasn't that bad it was sweet, she a true romantic, but I don't need to tell you that, I sure."

"No, no you don't, I'm truly blessed."

"Ha" Everyone ignored my father, Jareth was looking at me with a look I never remember seeing. I couldn't look away.

"So your went for the parts in the Labyrinth and."

"Yes I was playing the king and Sarah the princess. And when I first sore her walking on the stage I couldn't look away, she was beautiful. When is came to reading the lines I find my self asking her to dinner in steed of reading them." There was a pause and I felt the blush come back and a big smile, Jareth's face now held one of uncertainty and maybe pain but it was soon gone.

"I said no."

"You said no." My mum sound horrified. Jareth was looking down at his plaint.

"Yes I say no (pause) but," Jareth looked up and was looking at me as I looked him the eye. "but a few days later I felt like I made a mistake. I felt terrible, but then I had a call back for the play. And then on opening night when Jareth said his last line I answered "yes." instead and kissed him."

"Well that is a romantic story, so sweet. But what happened to the play. The director mustn't have been happy."

"Well because she had said yes, I thought of what my character would of done, so I told the people playing the goblins to send the child home. Which they did."

I was flabgasted, the look in Jareth eyes said more then what he was saying, it was like a question and a promise. The rest of the dinner went by. I wash washing up with my mum and Jareth had gone to do something up stairs.

"Sarah can I ask you something."

"Um sure."

"Does Jareth know about Toby."

"Why?"

"Well I presumed he know that's he exist."

"Yes"

"And its just that he seemed to be expecting someone to come thought the door at dinner, your father said."

"Um well, um no I haven't told him. I um well he'll just get worried."

"Ok, I think you should, other wise he'll twig on."

"Ok I will." _Not._

"_Sarah."_

"_Yes mum."_

"_You do love him right."_

"_Um what well yes, I guess."_

"_No do you truly love Jareth." I paused for a moment._

"_Yes" I said in such a way I could of believed it. But it wasn't true I mean, I didn't know him and just because the thought of him getting hurt made me sick and the thought of him leaving made me want to cry doesn't mean I love him, I mean I not going to lie to my self I didn't hate him anymore and I guess he was good looking, but that's not love, love come from knowing someone, I hoped we where friend thought. It was starting to feel that way. _

"_Good.," My mum turn to do something so she was facing away. "because he love you."_

"_Pardon."_

"_He love's you I can tell."_

"_How." My mum turn around again and look at me seriously, right in the eye._

"_It's the way he looks at you."_

"_What do you mean the way he looks at me."_

"_You must see it, such devolution, such passion, such hope, he looks like a man who has find the answer to true happiness, like he's seeing everything for the first time. True and pure love." Was that true, surely not, it was part of the act for my family right, couldn't be true, I can't let my self think that, something I thought that he like me but love pure and passion love, no, surly not._

"_Your very lucky to have him Sarah."_

"_I know."_

_

* * *

_

so what do you think? good bad next chappy there alittle be of action i bleive with jareth and sarah, so there that to look forwod to ok byebye.


	12. Chapter 11

hi everyne i no its been a long time but i have good reason, i started college and then my laptop broke and then other tings happend but its the hoilday now so ive got time so here we go. hope you like it. pleause remember that i dont have a beta so there mayb spelling and gramma mistakes. also nope of the character or the film labryinth belong to me.

* * *

Jareth was sitting on my bed he got up when I came in.

"You can sit, if you want." So he sat back on the bed and I sat on the floor opposite him.

"Jareth, I want to ask about earlier when…"

"So where do you want me to sleep." The question court me off guard and it was something I hadn't thought about, my parent obviously expected us to sleep in the same room.

"Um well I hadn't thought about it."

"Well, you are not expecting me to sleep on the suffer or on the floor. I am a king Sarah."

_Yes one that has been dethroned_. "I know," I said whilst getting up and going to my closet. "I think I have a blow up bed somewhere, got it. It's not the best bed in the world. Do you think it be ok."

"It will do." He took it from me and the pump and started blowing it up.

"Can't you do that with magic?"

"That would be lazy." Jareth laughed.

"Oh."

"Sarah may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is your bother dying?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, when I ask you why you wished for me, you said Toby, and then at dinner today he wasn't there and from what I can tell, everyone seems to be deliberately trying not to talk of him. And you haven't been home in some time."

"How do you know I haven't been home?"

"Don't avoid my question Sarah."

I signed I guess he was going to find out tomorrow anyway. "The doctors don't know what wrong with him something to do with his heart beat."

"And that's why you wanted a healer."

"Yes." I could feel the tears rolling down my face. Jareth got up and sat on the side of the bed next to me and pull me into a hug and let me cry in his arms, this was the 3rd time we been like this and each time I felt warm and safe. After a while I stop crying and moved to sit up again. Jareth brushed a peace of hair from my face.

He was staring in to my eyes with a look even the gods would be helps angst.

"Jareth, did you mean what you said yearly, do you think I pretty?"

"I believe I said beautiful and yes I did when you were 15 and more so now. But"

"No buts." and with that I learn closer.

"Sarah we shouldn't, there thing you don't know." I was mere cm away from his lips "Tell me later." I whispered. I closed the space between us, at first when are lip meet it was just that but then I felt Jareth give in and started to kiss me back, my emotion took over I moved my head to the side and moved my hand to rest on his neck, I started to pull him closer at the same time brushing my tongue along the bottom of his lip asking for entree, I could feel Jareth sign and at first I didn't think he was going to give in but once again he let me win. Are tongues dance together, the taste of him, there was no other way to describe it, in was Insatiable, I could feel my body wanting more, So I got up on to my knees, as I placed my hands on his face, Jareth turn with me. He was now holding my hair. I moved to a sitting positioned. His hand moved back to my back and he pulled me closer. I sign into him month. I started to lie down and Jareth follow my movement till I was fully on the bed, then he stopped. I immediately open my eyes. Jareth was hovering above me.

"What are you doing?" his eyes held so much vulnerability in them, but there was anger there too.

"I was, um well." he moved to sit back down on the bed.

"I shouldn't have done this, is wrong, no it too far."

"No I just let my emotion get hold of me, I won't do it again, I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Jareth signed his didn't look mad anymore just tried. "It's not your fault." I didn't like the way he was acting like this was a big mistake.

"Jareth, listen I was the one who kissed you."

"Yes but I should of stopped you."

"Why, was it that bad?"

"That is hardly the point. I have to tel…"

"Well then if it wasn't that bad stop winding, it was a kiss, I'm not even sure why I did, I mean I shouldn't like. I mean, I thought that, I'm not even sure if we're friends, but that was a good kiss. So that must be a good sign."

"Not when."

"Oh shut up," I find myself laughing "God your annoying some times." Jareth was just sitting there staring blankly at me. I had got myself under the covers and he just sat there. So I sat up and pecked him on the cheek then got back under the covers. "Now go to sleep." Jareth got off my bed and went to lay on the blow up bed.

"Night Sarah."

"Night Jareth."

* * *

ok so wot do you think, good bad.


	13. Chapter 12

so this is anther new chappy hope u like it. remember no beta, so there will be spelling and grammer miskes and that so please be kind. and way also please remember that they are singing, so it like a song so they will repent things and that. once again i own nothing, apart from the girl on the music box and the bady. thank.

* * *

chappy12

I was walking thought a glass room, with mirrors everywhere, which all looked as if they had been broken and put back on the wall. The room looked like it went for ever whichever way I looked, but then I ended up walking into a wall, I tried feeling for a door, I had a feeling that I shouldn't be here and I was being watch. Then I cut my finger on the sharp end of a mirror. I looked into the mirror, but I didn't see myself just stone walls, I looked in anther mirror and anther and it was the same with each mirror. I started to notices the wall cover, I had gone around the whole room it was a circle. When back at the mirror I'd cut myself on I didn't see the wall this time, there was a girl on what looked like a huge music box in a white dress dancing by herself, the girl look so real, only her movement where doll like I remember seeing her but where, then a man in blue moved around to dance with her. I could tell the man was say something but what. Soundly from nowhere I could hear voice and music, one voice stood out from the others.

"Why, are you not real?" I remembered the voice from somewhere and guessed that the owner of the voice most be the man's in the mirror.

"Because I'm not her." the girl's voice sounded like she was singing in a whisper.

"But why?" the man's voice had also changed to that of a singing, keeping in tempo with the girl who I guessed must be the doll.

"But do you really wish to know, it's a secret which I shouldn't tell, but you look so sad tonight night. Maybe if you swore not to tell."

"I swear."

"I tell you then, it's not because I can't feel, and it's not because I'm stuck here on a music box. And it not because of the reasons you think. You're really not. Now you promise you won't tell."

"Yes"

"It's because if I was real and her and she was able to love you, the way you want her to, there would be a price."

"What price?"

"A high one."

"How high?"

"Very."

"But what."

"A life and a love. And then just maybe just maybe she would be me."

Then the image was gone I looked in the mirrors till I find another with an image. There was a man I didn't remember staging back at me, I felt scared but I couldn't look away, I tried but I was stuck. He smile and laughed I couldn't hear it the sound had gone again, but I knew it to be a curl laugh, one that chilled me to the bone. He move back and I was able to movie, I walked backwards as I saw him pull his arm back the push it toward me, as the mirror exploded making the entire mirror full and exploded out at me. I hadn't noticed before but there were mirrors on the celling, I covered my head and face expecting to feel pain but the feeling was soft. I uncovered my head and eyes to see that it wasn't mirrors and it was feathers falling, I screamed for the man it the blue, I screamed for a man that I could love if given a chance; I screamed at the sight before me, a blood stand owl. I went to touch it but it disappeared.

"Sarah, Sarah, wake up." I woke with a start; I was in a cold sweat. I felt hand on me so started scream and struggling.

"Sarah it's me, it was just a dream." at the sound of Jareth voice I started calming down, I started to notice my room and where I was. I looked at Jareth he was on my bed, I had been leaning on his chest; he had his arm around me.

"Your parents came into see if you were ok, you were screaming in your sleep." he answered my unspoken question as to why he was in my bed.

"Sorry, I um have done that in years."

"Yes I know." I gave him a questioning look. "Your parents told me."

"Oh. Well sorry for waking you."

"What was the dream about?" I didn't think it right for me to tell him.

"Nothing, it was about Toby."

"Alright, I'll get back then." Jareth moved to go back to his bed but as soon as he moved it made me feel cold and scared, so I grabbed his hand, he looked up at me; I pulled his arm back around me as he lay next to me allowing me to lie on his shoulder. "Thank you"


End file.
